Sakura Dynasty
by MairiNathaira
Summary: *Ch 4 as of Aug 13, 2001* Zel is a king during the Korean, Chosun Dynasty. Lina's a lowly whore girl. They meet and trouble starts from Xelloss and Amelia...lotta Korean background! ^^ L/Z, G/S and er...?
1. Introduction

Sakura Dynasty

**Sakura Dynasty**

**~Introduction~  
By: Tara-Chan**

Author's Notes: I suggest before reading the Fanfic, you should read this section.The fanfic is going to be using the ideas of Chosun Dynasty.There are going to be a lot of unfamiliar terms, so read it to get a better knowledge~

Chosun Dynasty started around the late 1300's and ended in the early 1900's when the Japanese started their crazy colonizing acts.The fanfic is going to take place around the 1700's.For those of you that know the Korean history, ignore some inaccuracy.I needed those for the fanfic idea~ Well here are the list of terms:

~Hanyang – Seoul. That's what the Koreans called it back in Chosun Dynasty  
~But Ggoch – Sakura or Cherry Blossoms  
~Sang Gam, Jun Hwa, Sang Gam Mama, Wang, Mama – All means King or Your Majesty  
~Sang Gam Mama Nab Si O – Said by the servants, before coming to a new area…mainly alerting villagers that he's coming.  
~Gi Seng Jib – Place where men come to get drunk and well you get the idea…  
~Gi Seng Um Ma – Head of the Gi Seng Jib.  
~Wang Bi, Joong Jung, Joong Jung Mama – Queen, Your majesty.  
~Dae Gam – Highest gov't official  
~Sin Ah – What Dae Game call servants  
~Dae Sin – What king/queen call servants  
~Pae Bi – A banished queen

** **

Those are the terms you need to be familiar with for this fanfic. I am not sure if they are 100 percent accurate. If they are wrong, please tell me! ^^ 

Also another thing. Don't get freaked out by some of the facts in the fic. Like the fact young princes get married at the age of 9? Ignore it. That was the rule and tradition back then~

On a side note, Sakura or cherry blossoms are originally from Korea. Apparently the Japanese took them long time ago and claim them as their own. ;; Well just to let the fact show. ^^

So ready to go on to the actual fic now? Good. ^^


	2. Boredom Is Hell!

Sakura Dynasty

**Sakura Dynasty  
Chapter 1  
Boredom Is Hell!  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers doesn't belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creator. I got the idea from various Korean dramas that took places in the dynasty times. Don't sue me! Thanks to Jen-chan for checking my grammar!

Notes: This is an AU fic, so expect a lot of OOCness. Also ignore the usual grammatical and spelling errors! Enjoy and please send me comments and feedbacks! ^^

~*~*~*~

Nineteen years old, Zelgadiss stared at the blank walls of his massive-sized private chamber. He was bored out of his mind. It had only been two weeks since he became king. His father Rezo, had passed away recently and Zel took his place. Now that he had new responsibilities, he hated it. One of his new tasks was for him to get another wife. His previous two wives died of natural causes. He married his first wife, at the age of 9. After 5 years of being together, she died. He quickly remarried, and that wife died just a week ago. None of them had given him an heir to the throne, and that was another one of his task.

Xelloss the Dae Gam, was driving him crazy about it. Apparently he was trying to get his daughter Amelia to be the new queen. Unfortunately for Xelloss, he wasn't having much luck, for Zelgadiss wasn't as dense as the previous kings were. Zelgadiss was actually smarter and sharper than his previous ancestors. His ancestors just mainly cared about getting riches and sex. It wasn't until when Rezo came along and that's when the empire started to get off its lazy ass and became a true empire. And luckily Zelgadiss was the perfect heir to take his place to continue what Rezo had left off. Even though Zelgadiss was smart, he was still human. With all the human characteristics, it still made him think about women and sex.

Zel sighed. _The women here are so shallow. They want me for money, just to be queen, and for other selfish reasons. They don't want to be my wife for love!Where am I going to find a kindred spirit?_

"Is anyone out there?" Zel called for one of his servants.

"Yes?" A tall, strong built servant came rushing into the king's chamber, bowing. "What do you need Sang Gam Mama?"

The young king looked up and groaned inwardly. _Not Gourry again! This man's an extremely hard worker, but totally dense!_ "I want to go out for some fresh air. Could you get the carrier ready?"

Gourry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes mama." He bowed before leaving the room.

_Well I'm not getting anywhere near here, so might as well just go out. This is a good excuse to the escape those crazy conferences. _

He waited patiently till Gourry came back to tell the king that everything was ready. He nimbly got up and went outside. He stared at his large number servants that were holding up his carrier. He put on his shoes and stepped on Gourry's bent back, so he could get on the carrier. When he sat down comfortably, his many servants lifted the carrier.

"To the courtyard," Zel commanded. The servants started their walk to the courtyard, carrying the heavy carrier above them. Soon they've reached the king's destination.

Zel stepped down and breathed in the sweet smelling fragrance of But Ggoch. He loved their gentle beauty. This happened to be his and Rezo's favorite flower. Rezo had gotten the But Ggoch trees from the south when he first became king himself. His wife, who was Zel's mother, had come from the south, so she influenced Rezo into the blossoms. He personally had them shipped up here, so his wife could enjoy them. When his wife died, Rezo was devastated. However these flower trees were like a memento of his wife, so he soon got out of his gloomy state. Whenever Rezo was upset, he'd always come to the courtyard to relax. The presence of these trees always put him at ease. Now Zel was going to take his father's place to love and care for these nature's beauty.

_Now that I am here, maybe it will help me think well._ Zel walked around the courtyard slowly, and the servants followed few feet behind. He reached up and gently touched the petals with his fingertips. _So glad, father bought them to Hanyang…_

Zelgadiss sighed. _I could stay here all day and never move from this place._ He took a deep breath and was about to leave with content, when someone came.

"Ah…Mama. I see you're doing your daily walks eh? How is it may I ask?" Xelloss smiled his trademark smiled. He always made sure, that he annoyed the King at least five times a day. Fortunately it worked well.

Zelgadiss turned around and forced a smile. "Hello Xelloss. I assume you are very well?"

"Oh thank you for asking Mama. I am quite well. So is my daughter Amelia. If you ever have the time, it would be wonderful if you could get an audience with her." Xelloss rubbed his chin and looked at him intently.

Zelgadiss gritted his teeth in frustration. Won't he ever quit? I've seen his daughter from distance, and she looks quite immature for my standards. "When I feel like it, and when I got the time, you will be the first to know Dae Gam."

Xelloss smiled. However it wasn't a genuine one at all. Zel noticed it too, but didn't say anything. _I'll get him to marry my daughter soon. I will accomplish it!_

Xelloss walked away and Zelgadiss sighed with relief as soon as he was out of his sight. _That man…I know he's evil, but I have nothing to prove it. Why didn't Valgaav become the Dae Gam? He's a gov't official too, but he's still lowly compare to Xelloss. Xelloss is the boss under me and I don't like it._

Zelgadiss scowled at that trees, and kept on scowling till Valgaav showed up. "Mama!" Valgaav rushed to him. Both were really close. They considered each other brothers. Rezo rescued Val from getting killed many years before at an invasion from nearby barbarians. Since then, Rezo raised him as if he were his own son. However since Val wasn't related to Rezo by blood, he was considered as a distant cousin. Or in Zel's case, best friend. Since Val was smart and all, he became a gov't official, however it's not going to be a long time till he gets promoted to a Dae Gam. With Xelloss as the head Dae Gam, it'll be a cold day in July before Val becomes one.

Zel's scowled turned to a smile. "Val!"

"What happened? Did Xelloss showed up again?" Val dusted his outfit and bowed to him.

"Yeah. Still trying to get me to marry his daughter."

Val laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his head. "He never gives up does he? And here I thought you were the most pigheaded person I've ever met."

Zel cracked up, eyes sparkling. "Look who's talking!"

"Nah you're more stubborn then me." Val smirked and dragged him away from his servants. He leaned over and whispered, "Want to come with me to Gi Seng Jib?"

"Why so you can get the ladies?" Zel teased.

"Yeah. Also who knows? There might be a perfect woman for you over there." Val walked up next to him and looked at him knowingly.

"Uh-huh. The chance of that happening is most unlikely."

"Just sneak over there with me. It's no fun if my best friend isn't next to me telling me to sober down you know."

Zel had to laugh again. "Fine, fine. We'll sneak over there tonight, but don't think I'm going to participate in anything!"

"Deal. I'll come by your chamber later."

"Yeah. It'd be easy to sneak out since Gourry is the servant that guard my door." Zel chuckled.

"Yeah. See you later!" Val bowed before walking off.

Zel chuckled to himself again. _That Val is impossible. But without him, my life would be a BIG bore…_


	3. Bad Encounter!

Sakura Dynasty

**Sakura Dynasty  
Chapter 2  
Bad Encounter!   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers doesn't belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creator. I got the idea from various Korean dramas that took places in the dynasty times. Don't sue me!

Notes: This is an AU fic, so expect a lot of OOCness. Profanity may be in here. Also ignore the usual grammatical and spelling errors! Enjoy and please send me comments and feedbacks! ^^

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss looked up from his daily studies, and realized that darkness had already come upon all over Hanyang. He decided to put away his study materials and decided to get ready for "bed". He called Gourry in.

"Dae sin. I'm going to go to bed now. Please guard my room well okay?"

"Yes mama! You can count on me!" Gourry bowed and left.

Zel rolled his eyes and started to change to Yang ban (1) style clothes. As he was changing, he heard tapping noises. He listened carefully and realized that it was Val tapping on his secret entrance. He went to the secret door, which was covered with all these stuff the author doesn't have a clue what it's called, and opened it so Val could come in.

"You almost ready?" Val asked in a hushed whisper. Val already changed out of his normal outfit and put on some regular Yang ban outfits too.

Zel nodded. He quickly got dressed, and then motioned Val to be quiet. He blew out his candle. They stood still for a few minutes, listening into the darkness. Few moments later, they heard the sound they were looking for; Gourry's snoring. They smiled at each in the darkness and quietly as possible, snuck out the secret door. After they snuck out the palace wall, they breathed out of relief.

"Well that wasn't too bad compare to last time now was it?" Val smirked.

"Oh shut up. Last time we nearly got caught, because of your loud mouth!" Zel snapped back. "Now let's go before they catch us!"

Val nodded and the two young men walked down the village road as if they were common noblemen.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Naga, the Gi Seng Um Ma, laughed out loud at one of her newest girl. "What do you mean you don't want to sell your body to all those nice noblemen? You are a strange girl? Why'd you become a Gi Seng, if you don't want to keep the customers happy?"

Lina scowled at Naga, who was supposedly her boss. "I thought you could just give them drinks and then leave. I didn't know you had to stay with them the whole night!"

"OHOHOHOHO!" Lina cringed. "Where have you been child?"

Lina shrugged. "I don't know. I've been migrating all over the place looking for jobs and stuff so I could keep on living."

"Well I can tell you probably been on a verge of poverty, since you aren't even fully developed…" Naga got interrupted by Lina standing up with a evil expression on her face.

"Well if you are just gonna insult my figure, then I am going to leave!!" Lina got her belongings and slipped on her slippers and was stomping toward the entrance. Naga quickly got up and started to run after her.

"OHOHOHO! Don't go! We are short-handed and we'd love for you to join us!" Naga ran and caught her by the arm. Lina turned around and glared at her, not noticing that the other Gi Sengs were staring at her, and pointing at her.

"Like hell would I work for you! Those that insults me deserve to just die!" Lina shouted. She yanked out of Naga's grip and ran out the gate. She turned around the corner and BANG!! Crashed into something…or someone.

"OWW!!" Lina shouted, falling onto the ground on her butt.

"…What just crashed into me??" The mysterious someone fortunately kept its balance, but was hanging onto the wall for balance.

Lina looked up and saw a Yang ban guy staring down upon her. She saw that he had another person next to him. Both of them looked at her strangely. She didn't like how they were looking at her, so she glared at them. She heard someone coming up behind her and saw that it was Naga. She turned and glared at the two men in front of her. _So I just crashed into another stupid noblemen that want sex from that damn house huh?_

"Oh my!" Naga stopped and saw that these were maybe her customers. "I am so sorry!" Naga bowed to them, and motioned them to come in.

"It's alright." One of the figured replied. He bent over and offered his hand to Lina. "Are you okay?"

Lina stared at his hand huffily accepted it. "Yes I am fine, but why the hell would you care?"

The man smirked, while the other just stared at her with utmost shock. "Well next time, if you want to run like that, make sure you look around the corner before running." He let go of her hand, and turned to Naga. _Now this is one unusual girl…_

"Don't act so formal Naga. It's your usual midnight customers." Zel smirked.

Naga's eyes went wide and turned toward Lina. "OHOHOHO!! You got no manners do you girl. Apologize to him and be polite to him!"

"Why should I? Give me damn reason why I should." Lina tossed her long braid back and stared at Naga with distaste.

"OHOHOHOHO! You are staring at King, mind you!"

Lina's eyes went wider than Naga's, and stepped backward. "The King? You're kidding! Why the hell would the king be out at some stupid whore house in the middle of the night??"

"Perhaps because the king has nothing better to do and also because he got dragged into it." Zel answered dryly.

"Who dragged you?" Lina was curious.

Zel nodded to the guy next to him. "My buddy here did."

"Figured. My assumptions of the kings here were right. They are all sex-crazed, disloyal, bastards." Lina smirked.

Zel continued to smirk. He leaned over and said quietly, "Perhaps, but not this king." He composed himself and turned toward Val. "Share or separate rooms?"

Val shook himself out of his shock state. "Separate."

Zel nodded. "Naga, please get us separate rooms."

Naga bowed and yanked Lina toward the building. "Lina. I know you don't want to stay here, but stay here for the night and leave tomorrow morning. How about that?"

Lina wearily looked at Naga. _Okay what's with the change of attitude?_ "Fine." She reluctantly followed her back to the Gi Seng Jib.

~*~*~*~

Val came into Zel's room, while they waited for the women to come in.

"Dang…that girl you crashed into is really different from most women here. She isn't a bit dignified or whatever. She sure must have been hard to handle by her parents."

Zel just stared at him. "I guess." _I normally can't stand rude women, but something about her seems different. She seems more spirited than the other women…_

Val shrugged. "Weird…well…" He smiled evilly. "Have fun tonight!" With that he left Zel alone.

As soon as Val left, Zel called in Naga. She came in and bowed to him.

"Naga…I would like that girl to come in tonight."

"You don't mean Lina? The one who was very rude to you?"

"Yes her."

"Surely you don't mean it. She's hard to handle and…"

"Are you questioning my request?" Zel asked coldly.

"OHOHOHOHO! Never mama! I'll go get her, but I have to warn you. She will not have sex with you…actually with no one…" Naga stood up and left the room after bowing to him.

Zel smirked. "So she won't have sex with me or anyone eh? She's pretty interesting…

(1) Nobleman…


	4. Cranky Lina and Calm Zel

Sakura Dynasty

**Sakura Dynasty  
Chapter 3  
Cranky Lina and Calm Zel   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers doesn't belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creator. I got the idea from various Korean dramas that took places in the dynasty times. Don't sue me!

Notes: This is an AU fic, so expect a lot of OOCness. Profanity may be in here. Also ignore the usual grammatical and spelling errors! Enjoy and please send me comments and feedbacks! ^^

~*~*~*~

Zel waited patiently as he sipped on some alcoholic drink. _That girl just amuses me. I've never seen anyone like her. I wonder…_

He was about to call Naga to see what was taking so long, when he heard distinct sounds of argument. He opened the sliding door and stepped out to see bunch of other woman crowded outside of slightly closed door. He walked over there and was about to ask what was the problem, when he heard Naga's high-pitched laughter, and Lina's cranky voice. He grimaced as well as the other women around him. Val came next to him and had his fingers in his ears.

"Naga got the most awful voice I've ever heard!" Val grumbled low to Zel. Zel smirked and nodded. The other women saw who was in front of them, saw who came and got out of their way hurriedly. Zel and Val leaned a bit closer to hear well.

"Lina. It's the king's request! You are going to have to grant it!"

"Screw the king!! I don't give a damn about him! As I said before, all kings are sex-crazed, disloyal bastards! Why the hell would I grant some bastard's wish!!" Lina's shout became louder and louder at every word.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Aren't you stereotyping here!?"

"Stereotyping, smereotyping!"

"You don't even know the king and here you are making assumptions here!" defended Naga.

"Well if he's all the opposite of what I just said, then why is he at the damn whorehouse!!"

Zel and Val glanced at each other. Val had the look that said "Just go in and interfere". Zel nodded and pushed open the door. Both Naga and Lina turned around and Naga bowed quickly and tried to force Lina to do so, but Lina didn't budge. She just glowered at him.

"Here's a new fact. Kings like to eavesdrop on other people's conversations!!" Lina spat out.

Zel winced inside knowing that he _had_ just eavesdropped on the conversation. Then again so have the whole Gi Seng Jib. He motioned Naga to leave the room. Naga bow and as fast as she could, left the room. She closed the door behind her and soon Zel and Lina were alone together.

Lina glowered at him more. Zel didn't flinched or do anything he just stared at her calmly.

_Outside…_

Everyone leaned over as far as they could, trying to hear what was going on. Val took Naga aside and decided to talk to her.

"Is it wise to leave Zel in there with that woman?"

Naga laughed. "OHOHOHOHOHO. He asked, so he gets what he ask!"

Val tried hard not to cover his poor ears, but he couldn't help it. He covered it and fortunately Naga didn't see for she was too busy laughing.

"I wouldn't worry that much. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Well if anything happens to him, it's your neck." Val scowled and silently motioned everyone to not eavesdrop on them anymore. As much as he wanted to do so, he decided to give his buddy some privacy. Everyone complied and went back to their tasks.

_Meanwhile…_

Zel lazily walked up to the hostile girl and just continued to stare at her. Lina DID not like being stared in that manner. She backed away, and he followed her. A few more steps after, her back was against the wall and she had nowhere to go.

Zel stopped staring at her for a second and looked around the room he was in. It was the master bedroom of Naga's. He looked around and saw colorful decorations around the walls. There was a small table with alcoholic drinks and cups. Candles were lit on the table also. Nearby, against a wall, there were mattresses, blankets, and pillows spread out neatly. He stared over there and Lina followed his gaze.

"Pervert…" she hissed out audibly.

His gaze went back to her sullen face. "I'm not like what you think."

"Oh don't give me that shit. I hear that shit all the time, just so they could seduce the woman into having sex!" She tossed her head, making her long, tightly plaited braid go behind her. To Zel it looked like some kind of fire with a lot of energy was just moving around. He blinked quickly. He noticed then, how her hair was red as the sunset. _How unusual…_

"Why? Why are you so uptight and hostile toward men?" Zel asked softly.

"Why would you care??" Lina asked dryly, noticing how he looked calm.

"I don't know. You intrigue me." He stepped closer to her. "I've never seen anyone so hostile to us men, yet I can tell that you are not really a nasty person. I can tell that you got a lot of spirit and energy. I also can feel that you are kind, when you want to be."

Lina let out a loud snort. "Is this supposed to seduce me? Because it is so not working."

Zel smirked. "I'm not seducing you here. In fact, I really don't want to seduce someone like you right now."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Someone like me? What's wrong with someone like me!!"

Zel paused. "You really want me to tell you all the reasons?"

"…" Lina wanted to say no, but being curious, she decided to say yes.

"Okay." Zel smiled to himself. _This is going to be interesting…_"For one thing. You're pigheaded."

"Well isn't everyone??" Lina contradicted.

"Perhaps so. But you are probably the worst in that category."

"Bastard."

"What? You wanted the truth, so here I am giving you the truth. My my. Aren't we the oxymoron type." Zel smirked in satisfaction as he saw smoke coming out of her ears. "May I go on? I'm not exactly finish with the list."

"No you may not!" Lina shouted.

"Now who's being rude? You wanted to know why I wouldn't want to seduce someone like you. Now you are not letting someone finish what he started." Zel said coolly.

Lina's hand curled into fists. "Are kings always infuriating like this??!!"

"Are women like you always rude and hostile?" Zel calmly fired back.

"…" Lina didn't say anything. For once someone outwitted her. _Damn! How could anyone outwit me like this! This is not good!!_

Zel hid a smile. She may be bright, but I don't think she missed couple lessons. Thanks to Filia, who taught him how the skills, he can even outwit Val. Unfortunately, Xelloss can pose a threat, for he is on the same level as of Zel. _I knew these lessons would come in handy!_

Zel backed away from Lina and went and sat down next to the table. "All this talking made me thirsty." He poured himself some makkeuli (1) He held up the cup to her. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you! You want me to get drunk and then take advantage over it right?"

"Actually you guessed wrong. I don't take advantage of women." Zel soberly put down his cup and looked up at Lina, who was still against the wall. "You know. I agree. People these days have become more sex-crazed as usual. You say that the men are sex-crazed? Well I agree with you and I also think that women here these days are shallow too. Most of the women here are just trying to be queen here. They don't want me for love." Zel bitterly sipped on his drink. "Selfishness, and high ambition get in the way for true love these days. Especially if you are one of the nobleman or royalty."

Lina blinked in surprise. _Whoah…maybe I misjudged him? But then again this could be an act…but then again maybe not…_She pushed herself from the wall and walked a bit closer to the table. "Maybe. But there are still some decent women out there."

"Yeah? Like where?" Zel asked cynically. "Almost every damn women I come upon are just like what I mentioned before."

"…" Lina didn't say anything. She heard from a lot of woman that they all want to be the new king's wife. At first she thought they wanted him for love, but all the conversations she heard were exactly what he said about. They just want the money and the position.

"Not to mention most people here lost their liking for the beauty in the nature…"

Lina walked up and sat down on the other side of the table, facing him. _Hm…maybe he's different after all…_"What do you like in nature?"

"But Ggoch…" Zel had a dreamy look on his face. _Why is that the sweet fragrance seem to be in here? I know that there aren't any of those in here…_

"Hey! You like those too? I love those!!" Lina smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night. "Those are like my fave flowers!

Zel perked up casually. "You like them too? I thought that only my father and I were the only ones who actually liked them. Seems like not that many people like them…"

"Nah. I love them!" Lina took a cup and was about to pour some for herself, when Zel took the bottle and motioned that he'll do it for her. He poured the drink in her cup and set it back down on the table. He looked up and saw that she was trying hard to not laugh.

"What's funny?"

"I think it's just funny how the role reversed itself. I am supposed to be one pouring you the drink, yet you are doing that to me instead!" Lina burst out laughing. "Irony is never far off."

Zel bent his head over and started to chuckle. "You're right. The roles did get reversed. Actually I kind of like doing this. Maybe from now on, I'll pour the drinks once in a while!"

"Yeah…" Lina trailed off.

There was silent between them. Both were just sipping their drinks and thinking to themselves.

_Okay… so she's the 'thing' that's been making me smell the sweet fragrance. The fragrance…smells like but ggoch. So exotic…_

_I'm surprise he didn't try to force me on sex or anything like that. He's different. He's actually a real man…_

Lina looked up and saw that Zel was gazing at her. Suddenly for both of them the world around them stopped. Both were looking at each other as if a new light came into their life. Zel moved the table ever so slowly and came moved closer to her. Lina didn't move. She just stayed in the spot. Zel's heart started to beat faster. _Maybe she calmed down…?_

He gently raised a hand and went for her cheeks. She still didn't move. Slowly and gently, he brushed his thumb against her cheeks. _Why am I letting him? He couldn't have seduced me. He didn't do anything really. Well maybe just pissed me off…but…_

Zel grew bolder, so he cupped her face and leaned in closer. Lina was debating on shoving him away or just accepting it. At the last moment, she closed her eyes and Zel gently kissed her. Slowly, the kissing grew intense, and soon they were everywhere…

And the author will seriously stop here cuz its freaking 2:30 am here and she is not in a mood to write a lemon! ;; 

(1) Korean alcoholic drink. I have no clue if this existed back then. ;; If this is inaccurate then Tara-Chan made a big oopsie! ;;


	5. Formality Vs. Informality

Sakura Dynasty

**Sakura Dynasty  
Chapter 4  
Formality Vs. Informality  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers doesn't belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creator. I got the idea from various Korean dramas that took places in the dynasty times. Don't sue me!

Notes: This is an AU fic, so expect a lot of OOCness. Profanity may be in here. Also ignore the usual grammatical and spelling errors! Enjoy and please send me comments and feedbacks! ^^

~*~*~*~

In the master bedroom of the Gi Seng Jib, we see two figures embracing each other. They weren't naked and they weren't sweaty, however they were turned on as heck. Zel, understanding how Lina felt just went as far as necking and frenching, and other romantic thing that substituted oral sex and the actual intercourse. Lina was glad of that. She sure wasn't ready for it at all.

Lina looked up at Zel and smiled. "Thanks for you know not going all the way…"

"It's fine with me."

"Although…I have to admit one thing." She grinned impishly. "You are a darn good kisser."

Zel blushed and stammered, "Whatever. You were too…for someone with not that much experience."

She playfully shoved him and scowled at him. "Me? Inexperienced? Oh give me a break. What do you take me for? A little girl?"

"…" Zel chuckled. "I never said you were a little girl. If you were that little and not a girl, I wouldn't even give you a first glance!" _Yeah right. Even if she was young, I'm sure she'd be attracting everyone's attention with that fiery attitude of hers._

"So what do I call you from now on?" Lina smirked. "Because I am not gonna call you Mama or any of that formal junk here."

"My my. Someone wasn't brought up right here." He noticed how she seemed to hate all these formal stuff. _She's unusual. She doesn't bow to elders or nobles, or me for that matter. She is way outspoken and she uses profanity at me! I wonder if something happened when she was younger or something…_

"Oh shut up! Like all nobles are bred well!" Lina spat out bitterly.

"…" Zel had no real comments to that. _That is true. Some nobles here are brought up so wrongly that they just make me sick. Like Xelloss…_

"So what should I call you?"

"Just call me Zel. Simple enough for you?"

Lina snorted. "So you think I'm not formal, just because my mind is simple?"

Zel realized that he just made another psychology move without knowing it. He decided to play along with it and see what the outcome is. "You said it, not I."

"…" Lina stood up scowling more. "Fine then! I guess I have to prove to you that my mind is more complex than you think!!"

Zel sat up. "Alright then. Let's see how formal you can get."

Lina backed away and stared down at him. The moonlight was shining through the sliding door. The soft lights covered all over her and that made her look more delicate and lovely than usual. Zel took in that image and stored it in the back of his brain. _Damn…she did look beautiful with the moonlights surrounding her._

Lina continued to look down at him for a few more second. Few lights that escaped past her, shadowed him in the dark and that made him look enigmatic. Even though Lina didn't find him as the enigma type. _He really does look sexy…he got that slim figure, which, that stupid nobleman outfit is like hung over him. Why do they have to make those outfit so baggy and all…_

She raised both of her arms, and brought her hands to meet together. The hands went in front of her face and she started to bend downward. She kept going downward till the bottom parts of her, met the floor. She soon just bended her back and bowed to him. She stood up slowly, her hands never leaving in front of her face.

Zel almost forgot to motion her to sit down. He did it hastily. And she sat down slowly. She smirked at him. "So what you think?"  
  


"Wow…where'd you learn to bow like that."

"Peasants learn etiquette too you know!"

"…" He sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that. But wow…you bow better than most of the women at the palace."

"I do?" She raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be exaggerating here."

"No I'm not." _Okay. She has got to have some kind of noble descendants in her…_

"So tell me." Lina leaned over. "What's it like at the palace?"

"Boring."

"Now you have to be definitely exaggerating on this one." Lina rolled her eyes. "If that's true, then no wonder you and that friend of yours always sneak over here for some midnight fun. Which I think is very stupid, but let's not go there."

Zel laughed. "That might be it. But trust me. The palace is boring all the times. I get dragged into a lot of conferences and all we do is debate on the stupidest things. I sometimes ask myself, how much more stupidity is there on earth. Not to mention Xelloss, who's the Dae Gam drives me insane. He wants me to marry his daughter and there is no way in hell am I gonna marry her!"

Lina giggled. "But there must be something that keeps you sane. I mean I don't think the whorehouse can keep someone sane all the time."

"Yeah. Two things keep me sane. Valgaav and the courtyard."

"Ah. Val? The other guy?"

"Yeah. My best friend."

She nodded. "I see. And how does a courtyard keep you sane?"

"Simple. It as But Ggoch everywhere." As he mentioned 'but ggoch', Lina's eyes gave off dreamy, faraway looks.

"Wow…I'm originally from the south…so those happens to be my favorite flowers."

"So that's how you know about those…I was wondering about that."

"If you were wondering, why didn't you ask?" Lina teased.

"Because…I didn't want to be rude!" Zel smiled widely.

"Formality is always with you eh?" Lina shook her head and smiled.

"Yep." Zel played with her fingers. "So…want to get some sleep?"

"Yeah…" Lina "I am tired…"

"Well lets get couple hours of sleep. I have to leave before dawn breaks. Val and I have to sneak back in."

"No problem with me. After that I'm leaving this stinky whorehouse." Lina grimaced. "Why did I bother coming here…"

"Where you going to go?"

"Somewhere. Been migrating since I was 10."

Zel raised an eyebrow and stared at her. _She can't be more than 16. Does that mean she's been on her own since 10?_

Lina laid down on the mattress. "Enough talking and more sleep."

"Zel was about to nod, when he heard light snoring sounds coming from her. He sweatdropped. _She must have been tired. Then again so am I…_

The last thing Zel remembered, was falling onto the mattress next to her…

AN: Thought they all had sex didn't you guys? ^^ Gomen ne. I read lemons, but I don't write lemons. ^^;;


End file.
